Hazardous Heist
by sakurak504
Summary: Kaito needs to go on a heist but Aoko wants him to go on a date with her. What will he do?


_**Hello peoples! I want to thank you all for reading my stories, as I'm not that good of a writer. Love you all! BTW, I'm going to make up a new character named Kudo Sakura, who is Shinichi's sister twin sister. Takes place after the fall of the Black Organization.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Detective Conan but Sakura is mine.**_

* * *

_Sakura's POV_

Kaito was getting closer and closer to finding Pandora. At the same time, Aoko was getting more and more suspicious of Kaitou Kid's identity. She suspected that it was Kaito. He was getting very worried. He sent his heist letter to Inspector Nakamori. He would be stealing the beautiful sapphire that was in the Suzuki museum.

I was doing my homework in my room when the curtains started to flail wildly. I knew at once who it was.

"Come in, Kaito." I said. He drifted into the room and I stood up.

I smiled and asked, "What brings you here this late, Kaito?".

"Sakura, I have a huge favor to ask of you. Have you heard of the Kid's next heist?".

"Yes, I have. What about it?" While I answered, I quickly shut the window and made sure that my brother wasn't listening.

"Well, Aoko wanted me to go on a date with her that day." I could see where this was going.

"She's getting suspicious again, isn't she... But you can sneak out again, right?"

"Well... I don't want to because this time, I want to tell her that I love her and I don't want her to be suspicious of me." Kaito looked at me sheepishly.

"So you want me to be Kaitou Kid right?" Yup I had guessed right.

"You can deftly imitate someone; hell you can even do it better than that woman, Vermouth. Well, I don't know what'll happen if you get caught, but considering that you can also do magic tricks, hopefully it won't be a problem." Kaito said bluntly.

"Oh alright. Yes I can do all these things, but what happens if that jewel is actually Pandora?" I asked a little worriedly.

So, Kaito spent the next half hour drilling me on situations. (If the jewel is Pandora, if I get caught, if blah blah blah happens, etc.)

"I can do it. Thanks to you teaching me tricks." I winked.

"Thanks so much, Sakura. Come to my house and I'll help you but do it sneakily." Kaito said before disappearing out of the window.

I sighed and scratched my head. This was going to be quite tricky.

**Day of the heist**

"Ok Kaito help me here." I was at his house and he handed me Kid's clothes in a bundle. I quickly took them and put them in my bag with a bunch of books.

"Ok so you know the monocle goes on the right eye, you know how to dress, disguising. WAIT HOW ARE YOU GOING TO HIDE THE FACT THAT YOU'RE A GIRL?!" he suddenly exclaimed.

"Chill out Kaito, I'm a master of disguise. I'm the same height as you and we pretty much have the same eye color! So honestly, relax and drill through what you are going to do with Aoko today. Don't worry about me." I reassured him immediately.

"Alright. Good luck. Contact me if it's Pandora." and I nodded.

**Heist**

"KID! YOU ARE GOING TO GIVE THAT BACK!" Inspector Nakamori roared. I put on that Poker Face and Kaitou Kid's famous smirk and escaped successfully. Behind him was the whole Kid Taskforce but I made a deft escape onto the roof and they didn't notice.

I held the jewel up to the moon and sighed in relief as I saw that it wasn't Pandora.

"Kid." It was pronounced a little curtly.

I whirled around and plastered a smirk to my face but I was surprised when I saw my brother facing me. "Tantei-kun."

My brother knew that Kaito was Kaitou Kid and he hadn't done the slightest thing to put him behind bars. They had become really good friends and Shinichi just came to heists for show.

"So, is that Pandora?" he asked and I shook my head.

"Nope and I will return this to the Inspector after this little chat." Feeling a bit daring, I told him quietly that I was helping Kaito.

"Ah, so he wanted to be with Aoko." He smiled genuinely. "About time he went out with her."

"Well I should probably go, Shinichi. I don't want to get caught and please return this to Sonoko's uncle. See ya." I heard the Taskforce coming so I gave the shimmering, cerulean sapphire to him and disappeared with one of the many tricks that were Kaitou Kid's trademarks.

**Later...**

I waited in Kaito's room when he came in and stumbled rather dreamily into the room. He saw me and quickly closed the door.

"So.. How was the heist?" Kaito asked me carefully.

I copied his rather arrogant attitude after heists. "Successful as always."

He laughed and then we were serious again. "Not Pandora?"

"Nope."

"How was your date?" I asked nonchalantly.

He launched into the details of his date with Aoko. They had kissed and confessed their feelings for each other. She was no longer suspicious but that would only last a while.

I returned home and fell asleep, exhausted. But I was happy that Kaito was one step closer to being with Aoko and that he was a lot closer to destroying Pandora.

_The End._

* * *

_**I wrote this on a whim but it was fun. Thanks for reading and please review. Until next time!**_

_**Love, sakurak504**_


End file.
